The New World
by Romani Helena Aurion
Summary: ToSxZelda Our heroes get sucked up into a new dimension. Captured for attempting against the Royal Family. Something is oddly familiar to Kratos. Will they get out alive?


--Return the Great Seed so that we can reunite the two worlds--

--By becoming lifeless beings, discrimination--

--Won't stop because--

--We wanted a world for--

--People have suffered because of that--

--Can you feel their pain--

--Farewell, my shadow--

--You could've live with--

--Before Derris Kharlan is--

--It seems Derris Kharlan stopped moving away--

--The mana's being deflected--

--The Great Seed is--

--Rise, Giant Kharlan Tree--

--Can you feel it in your heart? The Goddess known as--

--I'm Martel, the incarnation of the Great Tree--

--A name for everyone's Tree--

--Okay... I got it! This tree's new name is--

--To build a new world--

--I'll help, too--

--Until you do something about the Church of Martel--

--I'm not a Chosen anymore--

--The emissary of death becomes the emissary of peace--

--Kratos will travel with Derris Kharlan--

--To new lands, in order to stop--

--Recollect all the remaining Exspheres and--

--Revival of the Igaguri style--

--Let's go, Noishe!--

.- Chapter One -.

:A New journey awaits:

:··· A week later: Iselia ···:

- Lloyd!-

- Huh? What is it...Colette?- the brunet asked

- When are we leaving?- the silver haired half elf asked

- Soon. We're just waiting for Zelos and Sheena- the Eternal swordsman responded. He was annoyed because Genis had asked the same question for over 30 times.

- Yo, Lloyd!- the former Tethe'alla's Chosen's voice was heard

- Sorry to keep you waiting- the summoner's voice said

- Nah, don't worry about it. Now, shall we?- the brunet said

- Yeah!- Colette and Genis chorused along with a huge smile. They boarded their Rheairds and prepared to leave.

- Okay. Our journey begins--

- Now!- Sheena interrupted Lloyd with the yelling.

- You anxious, my hun?- Zelos asked

- Oh, brother! Make it stop!- the black haired woman said while throwing a Fire Card at the red haired, of course, burning him.

- Ow! That hurt!- Zelos complained while rubbing his face.

- Sheena, don't waste your energies. I'll turn him into a toast if you like- Genis said while grabbing his kendama.

- No, hey. Stop!- Zelos said

- (Sigh) So, where are we going now?- Lloyd asked

- Well, Raine said she will wait for us in Luin, with news from Yuan- the silver haired boy responded

- Yuan? Is he helping us, again?- Lloyd asked

- Yep. No doubt about it- Sheena said

- Okay. Onto Luin- Lloyd said

The group started their Rheairds and headed towards Luin. In the way, something beeped twice, making everyone turn immediately to the spot where that sound came from. It was in...

- Is your bag...beeping, Zelos?- Colette asked

- Uh... That's right! I still have-- Zelos stopped his Rheaird in the middle of the air and started looking on his bag. He took out a weird looking radio.

- Is that the radio...you used to inform Yuan about us before?!- Sheena became mad.

- What?- Zelos asked innocently

- You still have that?- Lloyd asked

- Do you still inform Yuan about us?!- Genis asked

- No! I just use it, you know, to bug Yuan and stuff- the red haired responded

- Zelos! If it weren't for your stupid luck, I'd kill you right now!- Sheena said

- Give that to me!- Genis said while grabbing the radio. He clicked on a button and Yuan's voice was heard.

- Lloyd?- the blue haired half elf asked

- Me? What is it?- the brunet asked

- We've found that there's a strange distortion in the time-space traveling with the Rheairds. You must land now- Yuan ordered

- What? Why?- Genis asked

- Apparently, there's a strange distortion that can suck you up to-- Yuan's voice was cut off.

- Yuan? You there?- Lloyd asked

- This is strange- Sheena said

- Lloyd, should we land?- Colette asked

- We can't. We're in the middle of the ocean- the brunet responded

- Well, we can fly lower and try to land in whatever place- Genis answered

- You have no other choice- a voice from behind them said, making everyone jump on their Rheairds. Lloyd and Genis were white as well as Colette. Zelos almost fell from his Rheaird but used his angel wings to avoid falling. And Sheena grabbed the handlers of the Rheaird with all her strength.

- Heh. I'm sorry, did I scared you?- the man asked

- You, never EVER do that again, you hear me?- Zelos yelled

- Dad! What are you doing here?- Lloyd asked as he saw his auburn haired father floating with his blue angel wings in front of them.

- Yuan told me about the problem with the Rheairds so I just came to warn you- the seraphim responded

- But, it could be dangerous if we stay here, doesn't it?- Colette asked

- Well, there are four people with wings. We could carry the others to another place- Zelos responded

- Four?- Colette asked while pointing the people with wings

- Who's four?- Lloyd asked

- Oh, right. Colette can't carry anyone because she's a girl, so Kratos, Lloyd and I will carry them- Zelos explained. Kratos crossed his arms and nodded, as well as the rest.

- Lloyd, me?- the brunet asked

- Is there any other Lloyd, besides you?- Genis asked

- I can't fly- Lloyd replied

- You so can!- Zelos yelled out

- Excuse me! I'm not an angel like Dad or Colette and I'm not...uh...I can't even say anything against you, because I have no idea about your wings- Lloyd yelled back. Kratos lifted his right eyebrow.

- First, remember big, eagle wings, when we defeated Mithos?- Zelos asked

- And second, I got my wings because--

The red haired stopped when he realised everyone was staring at him, even Kratos. He blinked once.

- Uh...Never mind. The big deal is... YOU HAVE WINGS, TOO!- Zelos said

- Fine. I'll try!- Lloyd said

- Oh, really? This will be fun- Colette said as she took out her wings and clapped in happiness.

- Heh. This is going to be a nuisance. I will stay back just in case you fall down- the seraphim said

- What? Don't insult me, Dad!- Lloyd yelled

- I only speak the truth- the auburn man responded. Lloyd let go his hands off the Rheaird and tried to take his angel wings out.

- Um... Lloyd?- Sheena said

- You're getting red...- Genis said

- And kind of purple... Lloyd! Just look at us!- Zelos said. The red haired took out his wings and slipped his Rheaird in his wing pack. Colette smiled and put away her wings then pulled them out again. She also slipped her Rheaird in another Wing Pack. Kratos just flapped his wings slightly to keep balance. Lloyd looked at the three angels and sighed.

- Okay. I'll try it once more- Lloyd said. Suddenly, a pair of light green angel wings appeared in his back. Genis and Sheena stared at them amazed.

- Wow, Lloyd! They're so cool!- the silver haired half elf said

- They're beautiful!- the summoner said

- They're...they're...--

- Lloyd! You have wings!- Colette interrupted the brunet

- They are so small!- Lloyd yelled out

- What?- all of them asked, even Kratos asked

- Yeah. They're so small! These aren't the huge, eagle, cool wings I had last week!- Lloyd yelled out

- Lloyd, your wings are the same size as mine- Kratos said

- I know! I hate them!- Lloyd said

-What did you say?!- the auburn seraphim asked very angry

- Uh...That I'm glad they're the same as yours- Lloyd said

- Want me to kill you? Or you rather stop complaining about nonsense?- Kratos said with the scariest voice he could've ever say.

- Please, don't hurt me- Lloyd said with a very shaken voice. Kratos' angry face turned to his normal one. The auburn man crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat. The seraphim was about to say something but Zelos interrupted, as always.

- Lloyd...-

- Let's go! It's dangerous to stay here- Zelos said

- Okay. Everyone, use the wing packs for the Rheairds- the brunet ordered

Lloyd used the wing pack and the red Rheaird he was traveling on, vanished into it. Genis and Sheena did the same, after Lloyd had grabbed the summoner's hand and Kratos had taken Genis, of course. Suddenly, an arrow was thrown at the brunet, aiming at his right shoulder. Since that was the side that had Sheena's hand...

- Ahh!-

- Ow!-

- Lloyd!- Colette flew towards the brunet's side and grabbed his hand before he fell after losing balance.

- Sheena!- Zelos yelled as Colette was helping Lloyd. The red haired used his angel wings to descend and try to help the falling summoner.

- Oh my God...- the black haired woman whispered as she saw she was about to fall in the middle of the ocean.


End file.
